


Scared

by darkest_nights_will_end



Series: Hollingstwins [3]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen, Hollingsiblings, Hollingstwins, Hunter is scared and confused, Light Angst, Miles is in the first half, Sibling Fluff, Twins, hurt!Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_nights_will_end/pseuds/darkest_nights_will_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against Hunter's wishes, Miles tells Frankie about what's going on with her twin. She does her best to help her broken brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

  
  
  
  


 

When Frankie left the Snowball, she was in a state of ignorant bliss. What had started as an awful night had quickly turned into one of the best nights of her life. She had had a heart to heart with her two best friends, and she was finally dating the guy of her dreams. She didn’t think anything could get in the way of her happiness that night.

 

She walked into her house, on cloud nine. She didn’t even notice her older brother sitting in the living room, waiting for her. She would have passed right by him if he hadn’t made his presence know to her.

 

“Frankie,” he spoke, causing her to jump before realizing who it was. She stopped in her tracks and walked closer to him.

 

“Oh, hey Miles! Any reason you’re sitting in the dark in our living room?” Her voice was the happiest it had been in a long while, and it broke Miles’s heart to have to be the bearer of bad news. He sighed before he responded. This had been an emotional night for him too, and he wanted nothing more than to break down, but he knew he had to put up a strong front for his siblings. 

 

“Come sit down with me, Franks. How was the dance?” He asked, trying to open the conversation with an easy question. Frankie was instantly wary, as the Hollingsworths rarely sat down and had real talks.

 

“Um, it was good. What’s going on?” 

 

“Well, you know how there was a lockdown?” Miles decided to just come out with it, putting it off wouldn’t do anything but stress the two of them out.

 

“Yeah, it was just a false alarm. How did you hear about the lockdown? I thought you and Winston went to the movies,” Frankie was only more confused.

 

“I, uh- well, I was actually the one who called it in,” he said, looking around, trying to find anything else to stare at but his sister’s eyes.

 

“Why would you call in a lockdown?” She asked, worriedly. Miles sighed before explaining.

 

“Hunter’s been having a rough time lately, you know that, right?” Frankie nodded, not understanding how the two topics were related. “Well, it all sort of caught up to him tonight, and when Winston and I went to check on him, we found a list of names,” he paused. “And then I noticed Dad’s gun was missing,” Frankie gasped, finally piecing it together.

 

“Hunter...Hunter brought a gun to the dance?” Her eyes were wide and she looked to be on the verge of tears. Miles put an arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. “Was he going to hurt anybody?” Miles thought carefully. Truth be told, neither he nor Hunter knew the answer, but he didn’t want to worry his sister even more.

 

“Frankie. You know he would never hurt you, right? He loves you, so much, even if he doesn’t say it. Something is wrong with his mental state, but he’ll be okay if he gets the help he needs. I know that it’s scary, it’s scary for me too, but he’s hurting, and we need to be there for him,” by this point, Miles was also near tears. He remembered all too well what it felt like to be trapped inside his mind.

 

“What can I do?” She asked him. She was determined now to help in any way possible.

 

“You can go talk to him. You’re a lot better at the comforting thing than I am. Just- don’t bring up what happened tonight. It’s not exactly the sort of thing anybody wants paraded around. He didn’t even want me to tell you. And don’t treat him like he’s about to break, okay?”

 

“I’ll go see him. Thanks Miles,” Frankie smiled and hugged her brother before getting up and leaving for her twin’s room. Miles watched her go before he got up and pulled out his phone. He needed a distraction, and after his conversation with Tristan, he was confident that they were on the path to getting on good terms.

 

* * *

 

Frankie knocked on Hunter’s door. She had went straight to his room, not even bothering to change out of her dress. She had composed herself enough to appear normal, but it didn’t stop the worry that had built up inside of her.

 

“Who is it?” The voice was harsh, and Frankie was taken aback. But she spoke casually.

 

“It’s me, your favorite sister,” she could hear the audible sigh from the other side of the door.

 

“What do you want, Frankenstein?” Frankie took that as her cue to open the door. She was shocked by what she saw. The room was a mess, the mirror shattered, various papers and items flung about. But what shocked her the most was the sight of her brother. His face held a stoic expression, but Frankie could tell just by looking at his eyes that he had many feelings built up that he was trying to repress.

 

“What, a sister can’t visit her darling brother?” Frankie smiled at him, but Hunter saw right through it.

 

“Miles told you, didn’t he? I told him not to tell!” Hunter began to raise his voice, causing Frankie to flinch. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t a bit scared. He must have noticed, because when they locked eyes, Hunter immediately silenced himself. “I’m sorry, Frankie. You should go.”

 

“Hunter, it’s okay. I won’t tell anybody, I promise. I just want to talk to you. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she paused. “But we can. It’s up to you,” she shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. Hunter stared at her, trying to decide if he should open up. But then again, if there was anybody he could talk to, wouldn’t his twin be the best choice? 

 

“I don’t know know what I was thinking. I wasn’t thinking. All I felt was anger. Anger at Mom, at Yael, at Maya, but mostly at myself,” Hunter started to get choked up as he relived the night. “Frankie, what if I’d hurt somebody?” Hunter’s eyes watered and tears began to escape from his eyes again. Frankie sat on the bed next to him, grabbing his hand in reassurance. He let his head fall onto her shoulder.

 

“But Hunter, you  _ didn’t _ hurt anybody. Everybody is safe.”

 

“I pushed Yael,” he confessed. “I regretted it as soon as I did but I was angry and upset and she was in my face and-” He paused and removed his head to look up at her. Frankie had never seen her twin like this. “And she called me a sociopath.”

 

“Yael will forgive you, in time. She was probably shocked. But you’re not a sociopath, okay?” Hunter didn’t reply to her statement but instead asked the question that had been concerning him all night.

 

“What if I hurt  _ you? _ ” Frankie didn’t know how to respond. She couldn’t lie and say he’d never lose his temper around her. They lived together, it was very possible.

 

“It’ll be okay. We will figure everything out, as a family. You aren’t alone,” she pulled her brother in for a hug and said the three words her brother needed to hear the most. 

 

“I’m scared,” Hunter admitted quietly. Frankie didn’t know what to say, but she said the one thing that would would always be certain.

 

“I love you, Hunter. No matter what,” Hunter hugged her back and buried his head in her shoulders, soaking her shoulder. 

 

“I love you too,” he said in between sobs. 

 

Hunter continued to cry in her embrace, and Frankie could only hope for the sake of her twin that things would get better for him from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This was harder to write for me, but I rewatched #Sorrynotsorry quite a few times in an attempt to connect to the characters, specifically Hunter. 
> 
> Next up (As requested on FF.net): Control.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
